A medicine bottle closure is disclosed in German application, P 41 32 896.5, which shows a flanged cap for holding down a seal over the mouth of a bottle. Also shown is an articulated cover over the flanged cap for accessing the seal. A weakened line in the base of the flanged cap is recessed in the region of the cover articulation in order to prevent an unintentional tearing-off of the flanged cap from the bottle neck when the cover is opened.
The articulation on the cover is formed by a V-shaped groove, the flanks of which preferably form an obtuse angle between 100.degree. and 135.degree.. In order to expose the central area of the bottle mouth, a part of the cover which has a grip is lifted until the two flank surfaces of the v-shaped groove contact each other.
If the seal which closes off the mouth is then punctured by a syringe, liquid can be removed from the medicine bottle. However, it must be recognized that since the tear line of the flanged cap does not form a closed area and is recessed in the region of the groove--and due to the formation of the groove in the plastic cover--access to the tear-out section and the seal is difficult. This is because the front part of the cover which engages the central tear-out part of the flanged cap springs back elastically in the direction of its starting position after opening. Unless held back by the person handling the bottle, the front part of the cover thus blocks part of the opening which is to be punctured by the syringe. If simple handling of the closure is desired, this arrangement is a disadvantage.